


What Not to do if You get Possessed by a Clown

by Toephe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Depressed Eddie Kaspbrak, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It's low-key tho, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Neibolt Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toephe/pseuds/Toephe
Summary: It's many years after It happened. The losers are one summer away till their last year of high school. Everything seems be going fine until It realizes that the crew will be leaving soon.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I know something is so wrong when I feel the edge in my lungs. This always happens when I get worried; I fall into asthma attacks. I reach into my fanny pack and dig around for a bit till I find out my prize: my inhaler. I shake it then take a puff.

Richie says the inhaler is fake but that can't be it. It always makes breathing a little easier. I take another big huff but something still feels wrong.

I walk into my house, ignoring my mom welcoming me back. Sometimes I'm scared she'll just put a lock on the door and keep me here forever. She still tries to convince me to stay and grabs my arms to keep me here. I never do stay though. I always find a way out. Sometimes I'll even climb out of my bedroom window, despite knowing I could fall off the roof. 

It's been years since It happened. Since It happened I've changed. The Losers say I seem more carefree. I don't notice how I'm different. I'm just Eddie.

Still the 'carefree' thing is a lie. I still think about the bacteria that is on everything. I still take my placebo pills. I still try to please my Mom, even though I refuse to let her ruin my life. 

I walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror; my tan skin looks oddly pale. My freckles pop out. That's weird, I've never been pale, am I getting sick? I really fucking hope I'm not. It's summer I should be having fun.

I sigh and pump some soap into my hands. Who knows what diseases I've touched throughout the day. I reach and turn on the water the faucet makes a horrible screeching sound. I look back up at the mirror looking at my sweaty face. I'm slick with sweat from running around outside. I frown at the texture of the water. It's slimy. I look down and gag at what I see.

The water is a black slime like substance.

"What the fuck?" I screech out in terror. I take steps back terrified, scratching and shaking my hands trying to get it off.  
I hear Mom yelling my name and her heavy frantic steps up the stairs. The stairs make horrible creaking sounds.  
When she bursts through the door I turn and look at her, I can barely breathe. It's on me.

"Why are you screaming Eddie bear?" She frowns at me. 

"Mommy the water!" I sob out to her, it drips onto the floor making a sizzling sound. It's not dead. It's here. It's like the blood, she can't help me. I don't think anyone can help me.

It slowly starts to creep up my arm. My skin stings and burns. 

"What about the water? What's going on with you?" She puts the back of her sweaty hands on my forehead. "Oh baby your burning up!" She rushes and grabs a washcloth then puts it under the black liquid. 

I back away from her as she comes towards me. 

"No! Don't touch me!" I glare at her, she just shakes her head at me. She grabs my face and starts to wipe the sweat off of it. Her grip is harsh and hurts. It's not as bad as the feeling of the black substance dripping down into my eyes and mouth. It seems to spread and force it's way into me. 

Then all of a sudden I feel fine.

I feel good. I lean into my mother's touch. It's comforting.

I let her lead me to my room after she has me take my medication.

I flop onto the bed sighing. I stare at the ceiling for a while. Then I see something, is that Richie's ugly ass Hawaiian shirt on my floor. How did that get there? 

Then I reach down and grab it. I hug it close and curl around it. It settles this weird uneasiness in my stomach. Maybe I was going to have an asthma attacks? Why did Richie's shirt comfort me? Why was I even uneasy again?


	2. Chapter 2

I hear the door bell ring . I can hear Mom stomp towards rhe door. It has to be the losers. But today I don't even know if I want to go out. Mom says I'm sick.

But once I hear Richie shout, "Spaghetti man you home?" I wonder what our plans are for today. I roll my eyes and look out my window, Richie on the ground yelling up at me. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He grins wildly at me, Stan is besides him shakes his head at Richie.

I flip off Richie and then turn to rush down stairs. I turn and look at the door, seeing Bill and Ben at the door talking to Mom.

"He can't come out today. He's sick," she shakes her head, I can see her glaring at them from here. 

"Can we at least see him?" Ben asks then notices me, "oh, hey Eddie!" I notice both boys grin at seeing me not sick.

"Hey guys, I'm going out Mom, I'll see you later." I tell her, pushing past her. She looks heart broken but I don't really care. 

"But Eddie bear you're sick! Last night you where burning up and you had your little freakout."

"Ma, it's summer, I'm going to be warm." I roll my eyes at her and turn away, leaving her there calling my name.

"Y-your little fr-fr-freak out?" Bill questions me.

"The pipes are old and the water was gross. I screamed when I saw the dark water," I tell him. I think back to the dirty water and shutter from the thought.

"Awe Dr. K scared of a little dirty water?" Richie throws his arm around me, Stan and him now joining us.

"No it was just gross," I push him away and grab my bike as the others get onto there's. 

We bike down the street the others slowly joining us. Richie tells them about what happened. I put in more details about how my Mom didn't even care that the water was dirty.

"Yeah but Miss K wasn't gonna let him leave today but I convinced her with my massive dong to let him out." Ah that's why he brought it up. Just to make a your mom joke.

"Richie for once will you the hell shut up?" Stan groans.

"It did something like that to me once. With the blood in the bathroom remember? My Dad didn't even notice." She gets quieter at the mention of her Dad. Ever since her Aunt has moved here and she's been living with her things have been better. Bev is less scared all the time, it's nice to see.

"Are you sure nothing weird was actually happening Eddie?" Mike asks me, concern on his face. For some reason over the years Mike has taken on a the task of researching It. We never asked him but we can tell he likes the responsibility. I think he likes to take care of us.

"Yeah, just gross old pipes. It's what you can expect from this shitty town." I roll my eyes and that tells them the stories over.

"What if we go to the quarry today?" Ben changes the subject, smiling soft at us. "Unless we had plans for today." He adds in quickly.

"Yeah that's sounds cool! I have a new radio!" Bev circles around us on her bike she got a few years back. Her aunt really wants what's best for her.

We all agree to the idea and head down there. Once we get to the cliff we all strip down to our underwear. Well all of us besides Stan. After his Dad found out about us jumping he's been walking down the side instead. So he's the one that takes our stuff down to the shore. I think he's worried about the Bowers gang taking our stuff, except the Bowers Gang only has two members. They don't bother us as much as they use too.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, looking at the others. We all are lined up waiting to jump. Bill spits the first loogie.

"God bill are we still 12?" Bev laughs. Richie does it soon after, then Ben, Mike, Bev and then me. When I see mine my breath hitches.

It's a deep black color.

They all start laughing and I look at the them bewildered.

"You still suck at this game I see!" Ben smiles.

"Oh fuck you guys," I glare at them. You know what fuck it. I then jump. I'm never one to jump first. Whenever I do it makes my breath hitch and my lungs feel like they are deflating balloons. Fucking asthma attacks always want to ruin the fun. I want them to be surprised with me.

"What the fuck!" I hear Richie yell. I let out a loud laugh and then I hit the water. It stings when I hit it. It feels nice compared to the summer weather. I struggle to swim for a moment, unable to catch my breath. I look down at my feet, and see a flash. It's the clown.

Then I feel a splash next to me, I look over and see Rich. He laughs and swims to me. I grab onto his shoulder trying to take a deep breath.

"You okay dude?" He asks, pushing us towards the shore where Stan just got.

"Ye...yeah..." I still am gasping for air. Once we reach the side of the shore I see Stan hand my inhaler to Rich who shakes it and brings it up to my mouth. I grab it and release it. It helps me calm down. The weird chemicals really help. 

It's good that this is real, unlike my how my pills are fake.

I hand it back to Stan after taking one more puff from it. Stan then puts it back into my fanny back and starts to strip. He's carefully folding his shirt when I hear two splashes from behind us. Its Bev and Ben. Bev grins from the thrill of jumping and Ben is watching Bev with heart eyes.

"You dicks! I'm the one that's supposed to jump first! I'm supposed to make you boys look like pussies!" She swims over.

"Sucks to suck Marsh," As soon as Richie said that he was down. Bev tackles him into the water. Stan shakes his head, mumbling how we are young adults that are acting like children. Stans always been serious but I can tell it's gotten worse over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we all are done splashing around in the filthy water we lay on the rocks. The sun giving us our summer tans. It's as peaceful as it gets. Richie is trying to find something to talk about but that's his ADHD's doing. Sometimes I see parts of it in me, but Ma says it's all the soda I drink. She doesn't believe in that sort of stuff.

Richie is now filling the silence by picking on Stan. I don't really listen because it's all the same stuff. I just stare into the water. Today is a good day but for some reason I feel weird. I feel lonely but I'm surrounded by people. 

Bev seems to notice and scooches over to me whole everyone is distracted by Richie.

"You okay Eddie?" She asks while digging through her bag for her cigarettes.

"Yeah I just can't," I pause for a second. I don't know how to fraze it. "I can't think."

"What?" She smiles softly at me. She's always made me feel safe. She's the strongest person I've ever met.

"I don't even know," I lay back sighing.

"Yeah I get that." I watch as she lights her cigarette. Her turtle shaped lighter makes me frown. Why are turtles everywhere. I've don't like turtles.

"I don't think you do," I grumble and close my eyes.

"Eddie!" I open eyes and look to Richie. "You agree Stan fucks birds."

"Richie shut the fuck up," I groan out and grab a pebble and throw it at him.

"Woah! Sa-save the rock wars for B-B-Bowers!" Bill grins and then Richie launches a small rock at him.  
Mike gives a belly laugh at this and it when makes me smile. Bev grins and takes a drag of her cigarette. I've always wondered what they are like but if I could realistically die if I tried. Ma always talks about how my Asthma is very sensitive to even the slightest bit of dust.

"Ugh!" Richie groans out suddenly, "why is today so dull!"

"Because we have done this a million times. We've done everything there is to do in Derry," Stan answers.

"Can't wait to get the out of here. Once I'm out I'll finally be able to find a better lay than Eddie's mom," Richie grins going for a high-five but everyone ignores it.

"Oh are we doing the "what we'll do when we are out of Derry" game again?" Bev sighs, "I'm thinking of moving to New York."

"Actually I've been looking at colleges and I might have a shot for New Jersey," Ben pitches in.

"New Jersey? The city of I'm walkin here!" Richie does his annoying accent and I want to hit him. Everyone else groans at it so I guess the feeling is mutual.

"That's amazing Ben! They'd be lucky to have you," Mike gives him a pat on the back, reminding me of something a father would do. 

"Mike you still planning on Florida?" Bill asks him.

"I don't think so anymore. I've always wanted to go but," he sighs, "I think I might stay in Derry. Watch over things, you know?"

"That sounds like shit Mike," I tell him bluntly, "I think you should get the hell out of here. I mean I'll be here in Derry forever so you won't have to worry."

"Wait what?" Richie shouts, "I thought you'd be my trophy wife for when I'm a famous comedian!" I can't help the way it makes my chest feel warm. I can already feel my cheeks burning.

"Like you'll ever get famous trashmouth. Your mom jokes can only get you so far," Stan bites back before I can.

"Wait Eddie your staying on Derry?" Bev looks alarmed.

"I mean duh. I got to take care of my Ma and I'll probably just go to Derry's community college."

"That's your only plan?" Ben questions me softly. I admit I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah! What's wrong with it, we all can't have plans on being famous comedians or writers or what do you want to be Stan... A lawyer or something," I rant, standing up and walking over to my fanny pack and start to dig through it. I don't even know what I'm looking for- I just need to move. 

"I'm actually looking into accounting. The numbers make sense and I'm good at it," Stan says lamely. I just scowl out a 

"Whatever." I don't know why I'm so angry. I just start to get dressed. I'm honestly tired and want to be alone. I love all my friends but I don't want to hear about how much better their lives are going to be compared to mine.

"Damn Eds what's got your panties in knots," Richie says getting up to walk over to me once he notices me getting dressed.

"Beep beep Richie," I grumble as I snap my fanny pack back around my hips. Once it's secured I look back at the other losers who are watching me. They all look confused at my reactions to this. Whatever it doesn't matter, "I'll see you guys later." With that I start to head out, speed walking through the woods.

I hear their muffled conversation as I walk away.

Why do I feel so weird? God this sucks.

I walk alone for a couple minutes, I feel on edge and then I hear leaves crunching. I spin around and don't see anyone. I feel like their is eyes watching me.

I hear a twig snap behind me and I spin around, coming face to face with Richie.

"You asshole! Don't scare me like that!" I push his chest to get him not so close, but he grabs my wrist. "What are you doing?" I frown at him. He pulls my arm and grabs me into a hug. One hand on my back one still holding my wrist. It's an awkward position.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I didn't think we'd upset you by talking about leaving. We all know you'll be here forever. Don't worry though," I can feel the shift in him when he says, "when I'm famous I'll be sure to tell everyone about our dirty little secret." His other hand starts to move down from my back to my ass. I gasp and push him away as hard as I can. 

And just like that he's gone.

What the hell.

I hear loud crunches and snaps, someone running. I turn and see Richie running up, panting like he's run a marathon. "Damn you move fast." He can barely get out.

"What the fuck Rich. You where just here. How'd you do that? Why'd you do that?" 

"What are you talking about?" He looks confused.

"Are you fuckinng kidding me? You had to do it! I'm not crazy I saw you and you did it," I continue to rant out, pointing at him accusingly. I can see him stiffen up.

"Dude, are you okay? Are you like, seeing It? Because we are supposed to say if we are, it's common sense."

"No I'm not Richie, I'm just. I think I'm going insane. I haven't seen that damn clown. I'm not stupid, it's not It. Maybe I'm diseased." As I suggest the last one it makes my skin feel itchy.

"I doubt that's it. When's the last time you ate or drank water? I heard from my sister that does things to you," Richie steps closer and I want to step away but I let him approach me.

"I had dinner last night and probably got lake water in my mouth." The last part makes him snort.

"Well Eddie my love, you know what this means," Richie grins widely, "we are going to that shitty dinner and getting as much food as we can with what money I have I'm my bag." He pokes my stomach, "Can't let my future step son starve."

"I'm poisoning your food."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Ed's but imagine! You can go to some school in Cally and I'll work at some club and work on my comedy and we'll share a small apartment. Maybe get a dog," he grins and shoves more fries into his mouth. I roll my eyes, he's been talking about moving to California with me. "We'd be short on money but we'd get by and we'd be-"

"Rich I already told you: I have to stay and take care of my Mom," I cut him off.

"Eddie, what has she ever done for you for you? You don't need to take care of her she'll be fine!" Richie gives me a pointed look. I take another fry, biting into it then pointing it at him.

"She takes care of me when I'm sick," I give an example.

"All Moms do that! It's their job. My Mom does that but I'm still going."

"Maggie has Went, my Ma would be alone!" I dip my fry in the ketchup once, not wanting to much. Unlike Richie who eats his with Ranch. His fries are practically swimming in ranch by the time he eats them. It's a wonder how he's a bean pole when he eats such fatty foods.

"We'll get Sonia a cat" he grins and pats himself on the back. I mean its not that bad of an idea.

"Wait I'm allergic to cats!" I point out.

"You are not!"

"I am too"

"Eddie your not allergic to jack shit! Remember all that stuff is, what did you call it, a gazebo!" He barks out in laughter.

"You ass wipe I was literally 12! Shut the hell up," I groan. He kicks my feet playfully under the table. I kick his shin harshly and he dramatically groans in pain.

"But seriously Ed's, you can't stay in this dead end town. You'll marry a person that looks like your mother and die depressed," Richie looks serious but his words are all just to jab fun at me. Not that I mind. That's what we do.

"Oh yeah and if I leave I get to be your trophy husband huh?" I raise my eyebrows, the thought still makes my heart feel like bursting. Richie's face shows a slight panic but he continues with the joke anyways,

"Oh yeah, I'll be your sugar daddy, I'll be made of money." He can barely choke out the words. I get it, talk like your gay and you'll get the shit beat out of you. Richie's the one the town has focused on. They've seemed to decide he has to be gay. He couldn't be, not with how much he talks of fucking people's mothers.

I'm surprised they haven't focused on me yet. I mean, it's true. I hate it but it's true. No matter how much I scrub myself clean I still feel it. I try not to but I can't help it. For a couple of years now my mind decided that Rich has to be the center of my feelings. I feel so dirty but he fills my thought. I try not to think about it but I think that's what it is.

"-but I refuse to leave Derry unless your coming with," that snaps me out of it. 

"Wait what? Richard Tozier don't even say that! You're not setting yourself back because I won't go with." Richie perks up noticing this got a reaction out of me.

"If me staying back set me back wouldn't it set you back too idiot?"

"Listen I just can't leave!" I see something out of the corner of my eye and look out the window. It's pouring outside, a sudden change from the sunny weather. The rain is a deep black color, like what's coming out of me. I squint as I see a tall figure starting to walk towards the dinner from the distance. I watch as the water around him begins to stain with blood. My breath hitches and I look back towards Rich and instead of seeing my best friend in front of me I see a twisted version of him. His lips are sewed shut, his body is pale and rotting, maggots crawling out of him. They land into the fries, squirming closer towards me. I push myself against the diner seat. I can't breathe. Oh God what's happening to me.

I feel a sharp kick to my leg and everything is normal again. "Eddie?"

Richie's normal again, he's full of life unlike the other him. I want to let out a sob but I can't breathe. I shakily unzip my fannypack and bring my inhaler to my lips. I push the button and I feel a bit better. It didn't fix it just made it a little better.

"Eddie what the fuck?" Richie is staring at me, confused and concerned.

"Rich I'm going insane," I shake my head, giving the only answer I can figure out.

"That's not an answer, Eddie what the fuck is happening? Are you seeing shit!" I just nod slowly, looking around us. I can't find anything wrong anymore, everything seems to be fine. Am I imagining it all? 

"Fuck It's back isn't it." I just shake my head at that one. I look back outside, the figure is gone. I feel fine. I'm calm.

"Eddie no offense but what the hell do you mean. What did you see?"

"It can't be It Rich. It hasn't been 27 years," I smile a bit but quickly lose it, "no one's dead yet." For that I get a sharp kick again. I look at him immediately, "what was that for?" 

"Dude what did you see?"

"What did I see? What are you talking about?" I frown at him and reach for another fry. He then grabs my hand, making me look at him again.

"Eds think. What did you see?" I stare into his eyes, they are a nice blue color. They are made bigger by his glasses but I don't mind. He makes my mind clear.

"It was storming out Rich, I don't get how it stopped so suddenly," he nods for me to continue. I frown, "you were dead, maggots and everything and you had your lips were fucking sewed shut and it was raining black water, which is gross, but their was a guy," I rapidly tell him, like if I don't get it out now I'll never be able to. But I'm suddenly thrown in a coughing fit and cough into my elbow. When I pull away it's covered in black goop. I feel Richie's hand tighten it's hold on mine.

He quickly throws his money down onto the table and stands up, pulling me along.

"Let's head to the club house Eddie spaghetti, how's that sound?"

"Fine," I trail off, I suddenly feel tired. I follow him out, he keeps his hand laced with mine and it makes my insides feel warm. Everyone's going to see, they'll know my secret.

"Rich I think I'm crazy," I laugh as he drags me behind him.

"Your fine Ed's."


	5. Chapter 5

We soon are getting closer to the club house and I just can't stop talking and laughing. I feel great!

"Richie you don't get it! I feel so fucking good! Almost as good as when you'd hold me close at sleepovers. You don't do that anymore though. Is it because of your dirty little secret?" I ramble out, I don't like the silence. That seemed to get a reaction out of him because he immediately glances back at me. I give a fake gasp, "don't worry I feel the same! I hold your ugly ass shirt and wish it was you. My Ma would kill me if she found out what it did to me." I laugh again.

"Eddie shut up." That's all I get out of him. How'd I shut the trashmouth up. He's never quiet. I just want him to talk to me!

"Richie I can't shu-" and just like that I'm shut off by a coughing fit. I don't even try to cover it and I just let it slide down my shin. It's like leaper vomit. 

Before I know it I'm being lead down the ladder into the club house. I turn and see Ben and Mike. They look horrified and I can't contain my laughter.

"Something's up with Eddie. We where eating and he froze up and he says he saw somethings and now he's like this." I feel Richie motion to me and I just stare at him. He's still holding my hand.

"Rich what if that's not even him?" Mike says slowly, standing up from the swing and approaching me. He's walking slowly and I can feel anxiety flair up. I take a step back and force myself behind Richie, clinging to his clothes. Richie looks back at me as I wheeze, watching Mike carefully. He's too close.

"We'll figure it out," Ben pitches in, "I'll go find the others so we can figure this out. You guys stay here, the two of you can handle.... Eddie." He says my name like he's unsure. I just giggle and wheeze into Richie's back. 

"Fine but I'm pretty sure that isn't Eddie." Mike stares at me, like he's trying to figure me out. There isn't anything to figure out. 

I watch Ben climb out and then look back at Mike than Richie. Richie moves us over to the hammock and forces me to sit down. I try and pull him down with me but he won't let me. I groan in frustration and then start coughing again, I can feel then the black substance pooling out of me. It's messy but I don't mind it.

"So what'd he see?" Mike finally asks, good I don't want to try and fill the silence when this is all coming out of me. 

"Well, we where eating and then he looked out the window. He looked terrified. He then looked back to me and seemed petrified. He says it was raining and he saw someone outside and then he looked at me and i.," He stops for a second looking at me. I just tug at his Hawaiian shirt, he gives in and starts climbing into the hammock. I grin wildly, hell yes! God I don't think I'll ever feel complete without him besides me.

"He said I looked dead. Maggots and my mouth sewed shut. Like the doll in Neibolt," he sighs. I force myself into his arms. Oh my Mom would hate this. I'm so close to the dirty Tozier boy. God does it feel nice. I giggle at the thought.

Mike looks like be wants to say something but Richie glares at him. Mike frowns like he's thinking then says,

"So Eddie how do you feel?"

"My Ma would kill me if she saw me this dirty. I wish everything could be like this forever. I can't leave Derry. So I don't want you guys to go but you'll leave and I'll fucking be alone with him. I like being with Rich though, it's like I can breathe. I can't breathe though. My throat is gross. The black stuff is fine though. Maybe I like it. I think I like it. It's like loogie. Or maybe gray water?"

"You want to play loogie.." Richie mumbles and then looks at me startled. "Oh fuck that's what that is, why isn't it burning though?"

I hear leafs crinkle by the entrance and then I watch everyone start to make their way don't into the club house. I force my face into Richie's chest, frowning as I watch everyone pile in.

Bill is the first to notice me, "that isn't Eddie," he states like it's a fact, what's wrong with me? I didn't do shit to him. I cough and glare at him, more shit leaking out of my mouth. I hear Bev gasp.

"This isn't real, that can't be Eddie," Stan is watching me with wide eyes.

"Rich is sure it's him," Mike states.

"Richie just b-because of your c... C-c-crush on Eddie you can't let p-pennywise fool you like this. That isn't E-Eddie," Bill tells him. I grab onto his shirt tighter, forcing myself closer to Rich.

"Crush? You like me! Oh my ma's going to kill me!" I laugh loudly, it fills the silent room which I like. I don't like the quiet. I shove my face into his side and continue to laugh.

"Dude what the fuck!" Richie shouts at Bill, no I don't like this. I like the noise but that's too much.

"Richie fu-fucking think about i-it! When would Eddie e-ever do that?" Bill yells back at him, taking a step closer. All my mind can think when he gets closer is danger. I push myself back and fall off the hammock. I shove myself against the wall. I watch him and my vision gets blurry, I wipe my eyes and look at my hand. It's wet with wet black goop. Bills is practically a brother to me. Why would he do this? It's all his fault. He's going to kill me.

"Eddie, what color was the water that came out of your sink?" Ben suddenly pipes up. I don't bother answering him.  
Rich looks back at me, I just want to be in his arms. I don't get it. What's happening, why are they acting like I'm the enemy.

I can't help but let out a sob at the thought. This makes Richie pull me back to him, I struggle against him, I don't want to get closer to Bill. He'll hurt me. I hear something and turn to look to a dark spot of the club house. There's a figure.

I let out a small shriek and practically throw myself into Rich's arms. Everyone's heads turns to where I was looking but I don't think they see anything.

"I'm going to die Richie! You all are going to leave and I'll die. It'll get me. I'm close to the edge. It'll get me." I stare at the dark.

"Nothing will get you Eds you're fine." Rich holds me close to him. I just cry into his shoulder and look up. Bev is watching me with pity in her eyes. Stan looks terrified.

"I still think it isn't Eddie and we should kill it." Bill stares are me and I just hide myself more into Richie.

"Bill don't be dumb, that's Eddie," Bev finally speaks up.

"Wait what? How can you know?" Stan is staring at the black substance that I've dripped everywhere.

"I mean when he's uncomfortable or scared he goes to Richie, maybe whatever is happening to him just made it more intense," Bev explains to us, I cough harshly, trying to get it out of me.

"He's acting weird, Eddie doesn't say half the shit he's saying," Mike points out. I can't help but feel weird about what he's saying. Am I being weird. Oh God is it bad.

"I'm going crazy," I mumble.

"No, its not you, it's something else," Richie answers me, it calms me down a bit. I don't want to be crazy.

"Eddie usually isn't dripping that stuff but it's happening," Bev gives Bill a look and grabs her cigarettes out of her pocket.

Then Bill tries to touch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was accidentally replaced with chapter 5


End file.
